La Clausula
by Lady Karinna
Summary: Una cláusula en el testamento de su madre, compromete a Kagome y a su hermana Kikyo en matrimonio con los hermanos Taisho, quienes no están dispuestos a compartir su herencia con el hermano de ellas ¿Qué pasará? Capítulo 5 La Carta. ¡Nuevo capítulo!
1. La Llamada

LA CLAUSULA (Reedición)

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha ©Takahashi Rumiko

Autor: **Lolichan36**. Redacción: **Lady Karinna**

CAPITULO 1

LA LLAMADA

Kagome se preparaba para salir de la elegante oficina cuando Sango, su mejor amiga y socia, entró.

- Kagome, tienes una llamada de larga distancia.

- Recíbela por favor. Ya quiero irme a descansar. Estoy muerta.- Dijo la chica, poniéndose el abrigo.

- Me temo que debes tomarla…- Le dijo muy seria. Kagome se estremeció. Sango nunca usaba esa expresión a menos que se tratara de algo realmente grave. Tomó el teléfono y le dijo a su otra socia, Ayame, que le pasara la llamada.

- Habla la licenciada Kagome Higurashi… ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Pero su voz se perdió en sus pensamientos…

Durante los 22 minutos que tardó la llamada sólo escuchó y asintió. Cuando colgó estaba muy pálida. Sango se alarmó al ver que estaba a punto de desmayarse y la sostuvo. Kagome empezó a sofocarse.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Respira, por Dios! – Oprimió el intercomunicador:- ¡Ayame, trae el nebulizador de Kagome! ¡Rápido!

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en el sofá del recibidor. Sango y Ayame la atendían con solicitud.

- Hace mucho que no te pasaba algo así… ¿Quién te llamó?

Kagome se sentó y respiró lentamente. Desde muy niña sufría de ataques de asma, de tipo emocional, por lo que procuraba evitarse emociones fuertes. Vió la preocupación en los rostros de sus amigas.

- Lo siento, chicas… Será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar. Debemos hablar.

Las tres jóvenes compartían el departamento que el padre de Kagome le había regalado, junto con su ingreso a la firma de abogados que había fundado, Higurashi y asociados. Las tres habían recién egresado de la carrera de derecho y cada una, con cualidades especiales que las hacían excelentes en sus áreas. Ayame se encargaba de los casos "familiares": divorcios y pensiones. Sango, en cambio, era litigante. Le apodaban "la exterminadora" pues era realmente letal cuando se proponía proteger al débil. Era asistente del fiscal de distrito, en casos de víctimas especiales. Y Kagome, en cambio, su especialidad era el derecho mercantil.

El padre de Kagome, Sentaro, había forjado su fortuna en base a su trabajo. Ello le permitió tener todo lo que siempre soñó: carros, mansiones, yates, lujos… menos una esposa fiel.

Emiko lo abandonó cuando Kagome tenía apenas 5 años, llevándose con ella a su hija mayor, Kikyo. Pero el hombre, firme en sus convicciones, educó a su hija con tanto amor y solicitud, que la pequeña nunca extrañó a su madre.

Kagome creció recibiendo las visitas anuales de Emiko y de Kikyo, pues se había mudado a las llanuras con su gran amor, un rico hacendado llamado Taisho, quien tenía dos hijos mayores.

Cuando Kagome cumplió 10 años, la invitaron a la hacienda a conocer a su nuevo hermano, fruto del amor de su madre con el terrateniente. Ahí, conoció a Sesshoumaru, su hermanastro mayor, de 20 años y heredero de media hacienda. La otra mitad le tocaba a Inuyasha, el menor, de 15. Ambos jóvenes estaban sumamente furiosos, pues su anhelada herencia se dividiría ahora en tres partes, con la llegada del "nuevo heredero". Kikyo recibió a su hermana con la dulzura propia de una madre. Amaba a su hermana a pesar de la distancia y su temperamento era muy amoroso, a diferencia de Emiko, que siempre las trató con indiferencia. La razón era simple. Emiko anhelaba con todo su ser un hijo varón y como con Higurashi sólo tuvo dos niñas… le perdió el amor y el respeto. Pero Taisho tenía dos apuestos hijos varones. Ahí fue donde tuvo su oportunidad de criar a un varón.

Desde entonces, Kagome recibía las llamadas casi cada mes de Souta y Kikyo, desde la hacienda, llegando a despertar en ella, un sincero y verdadero amor de hermanos.

Pero la llamada de esta tarde la había sacudido por completo. Taisho y Emiko habían sufrido un terrible accidente, en el cual habían fallecido. Kikyo y Souta quedaban ahora bajo el cuidado de sus hermanastros mayores.

Kagome tenía que viajar a la hacienda lo antes posible… Por sus hermanos.

Habló con su padre y éste le pidió que fuera por Kikyo. Después de todo, ella sí era su hija. Pero le sugirió que dejara a Souta con sus hermanos mayores… después de todo, son su misma sangre… ¿Qué podría pasarle con ellos?

Kagome recordó el día que llegó a visitar a Souta cuando recién había nacido. Ambos jóvenes, aunque apuestos, se portaron muy groseramente, con altanería y soberbia, tratando a Souta de "bastardo" y otros apelativos que le indicaron que su nacimiento no había sido de su agrado.

Definitivamente no dejaría a Souta con ése par de salvajes.

Convenció a su padre y éste le dio permiso para ausentarse. Lo mismo para Sango y Ayame, pues no se animaría a ir sola a enfrentar a ése par de perros furiosos.

Además, Sango era maestra de artes marciales y podría defenderlas… por si llegaba a darse el caso. Ayame, por su parte, era campeona de tiro y manejaba cualquier tipo de arma de fuego… y siempre viajaba armada… por si llegaba a darse el caso.

Kagome y las chicas prepararon sus maletas esa misma tarde y consiguieron los boletos de avión. Llegarían a hospedarse a la hacienda, por lo que sólo arreglaron el alquiler del auto. Mañana, muy temprano, tomarían el primer avión que las llevaría a encontrar su destino…

CONTINUARA…


	2. La Hacienda

LA CLAUSULA (Reedición)

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha ©Takahashi Rumiko

Autoras: **Lolichan36** y **Lady Karinna**

N/A: Muchísimas gracias a Daniela, AllySan y a Chie Abi, quienes fueron los primeros en enviarme sus reviews. Ahorita mismo se los respondo:

Daniela: Mi hermana Lolichan36 me enseñó que, cuando subes un capítulo, FF te pide dos protagonistas del fic. En este caso, Kagome y Sango son protagonistas, no son la pareja amorosa. Gracias por tu review.

AllySan: ¡Amiga preciosa! La razón es que le llevé a Lolichan el borrador del cuarto capítulo y se sorprendió mucho. Resulta que le hice unos "agujeros" en la continuidad y habían cosas que se explicaban y otras no. Si recuerdas el tercer capítulo, no concuerda con el summary inicial. Los cambios son leves, casi correcciones, así que pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos y descubrirás que la historia se entiende mejor. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

Chie Abi: Estoy reeditando los primeros 3 capítulos, pues el cuarto no "ligaba" con ellos. La actualización será muy pronto. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

CAPITULO 2

LA HACIENDA

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, a diferencia de Sango, que había disfrutado mucho el viaje en el avión privado. Ayame, en cambio, dormía profundamente. Tuvieron que despertarla en cuanto aterrizó el avión.

- ¡Kagome, por Dios! ¡Ya cálmate o te vas a poner mal de nuevo! – Le dijo Sango, mientras caminaban por el pasillo del aeropuerto, pero Kagome no podía evitarlo. Habían pasado ya doce años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. La pequeña ciudad había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

- Es que… todo ha sucedido tan de repente. No contaba con volver a este lugar.- Le comentó, aún consternada.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Mira Kagome! – Gritó emocionada Ayame, interrumpiendo su charla con Sango:- ¡Un chico lindísimo te busca! – Dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre muy joven y apuesto, que sostenía un letrero que decía "Kagome Higurashi".

Se acercaron a él, con cierta desconfianza.

- Yo soy Kagome Higurashi… - Dijo, acercándose al hombre, quien prontamente sacó de su camisa una fotografía y sonrió, comparándola mientras asentía.

- Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Higurashi. Yo soy Kouga, el capataz de "La perla de Shikón" y he venido por usted. – Le saludó muy educado, extendiéndole la mano.

- Yo soy Ayame Kawahira.- Le contestó Ayame, tomándole la mano, antes que Kagome lo hiciera. Sango y Kagome se sonrieron entre ellas, pues sabían que la acción de Ayame sólo podía significar que el chico le había gustado.

El joven la observó, sin acertar que hacer o decir:- Disculpe, señorita. Se me dijo que vendría usted sola.

- Pues, espero que no hayan pensado que vendría sola a un lugar como éste. – le dijo Kagome, con cierto tono de molestia.:- Mis amigas vienen para acompañarme.

- Pero… usted no iba a estar sola. El joven amo Souta y la señorita Kikyo se encuentran en la hacienda. Ellos la acompañarían.

Para evitar la bochornosa situación, Sango se adelantó:- Er… Yo soy Sango Daidouji. Si quiere, lleve a Kagome en su auto. Nosotras los seguiremos en el nuestro.

Kouga parecía aún más consternado.:- L-Lo siento. Es que los señores no me enviaron en auto para recoger a la señorita…

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces en qué lo enviaron? – Preguntó Kagome.

Cerca del estacionamiento, había un par de hermosos ejemplares.

- ¿Caballos? – Preguntó Ayame, moviendo ligeramente el ojo derecho a causa de un tic repentino.:- ¿Cómo que… caballos?

- Dijeron los señores que sería la mejor forma de que se fuera… ambientando.

- ¿Kagome? – Preguntó Sango, preocupada por el silencio de Kagome:- ¿Estás bien?

La chica miraba los bellos animales que tenía ante sí. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- De modo que… ¿Los señores quieren que entre en "ambiente"?

- Eso dijeron señorita. Pero si prefiere, puede irse en el auto con sus amigas. Ellos lo entenderán.

- No es necesario, joven Kouga, gracias.- Se volvió hacia Sango y Ayame:- Ustedes dos, se llevarán las maletas y me seguirán. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí capitán! – Respondieron ambas, haciendo un saludo militar. Al momento metieron las maletas, mientras Kagome se acercaba a uno de los caballos.

- Si gusta, puedo ayudarle a subir…- Le ofreció galantemente Kouga, pero para su asombro, la chica apoyó su pie en el estribo y montó con mucha destreza.

- No hace falta, gracias. Puede adelantarse. Yo iré tras de usted. – Le ordenó amablemente. En ese momento, a Kouga le pareció que la joven se había transformado.

- Está bien, señorita… Como usted ordene. – Al momento, montó en su propio caballo y emprendió la marcha hacia la hacienda.

La hermosa hacienda "La Perla de Shikón" era la principal de todas las que imperaban entre aquellas hermosas llanuras. En las tierras donde gobernaba el puma y el coyote, los Inugami tenían su imperio. Las mejores tierras de cultivo y el mejor ganado, hacían de la región la más rica y próspera del país.

Dos apuestos hombres, de largos cabellos plateados y mirada color ámbar, esperaban en el portal. La lejana vista de un jinete y un vehículo acercándose, les indicaron que se acercaba "su invitada".

- El jinete es Kouga…- Dijo uno:- Parece que en el auto vienen dos personas.

- Seguramente trajo a una amiguita de paseo.- Dijo el otro:- ¡Detesto las visitas imprevistas! Ordenaré a Urasue que prepare una habitación de huéspedes.

- Que sean dos. Kagome no está en el auto. – Respondió su hermano, entrecerrando los ojos tratando de visualizar a los del vehículo.:- ¿Dónde está Kagome?

El jinete llegó al portal y descendió del caballo. Saludó a sus patrones.

- ¿Y la señorita?

- Venía detrás de mí.- Le dijo, volteando a ver el camino. Pero sólo vió al carro acercarse.

- Seguramente viene escondida en el asiento trasero. Como el conejo asustado que siempre ha sido.- Dijo Inuyasha:- ¡Esa mocosa no está hecha para el campo!

- Te apuesto a que no pasa de cinco días antes de que empiece a extrañar su "querida ciudad" – Le dijo Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Sí que le tienes fé! Te apuesto a que no pasa de tres días, antes de que empiece a lloriquear por falta de señal en su celular.

- E-Este-e… ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Qué quieres Kouga?

- Te sugiero que no apuestes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por eso… - Dijo, señalando el camino.

Kagome cabalgaba a gran velocidad hacia la hacienda. Manejaba al caballo con gran destreza. Rodeó una cerca y la saltó sin problemas, ante la mirada de asombro de los hijos de Taisho.

- ¡Esa es mi hermana! – Dijo una jovial voz. Los dos hombres se voltearon a verla. Kikyo salía al porche mientras sonreía orgullosa de su hermana, apenas dos años menor que ella.

- ¿Sabías que la mocosa ya había aprendido a montar? – Le preguntó Inuyasha.

- No sólo aprendió a montar… - Respondió, con gran orgullo:- Es la campeona nacional de equitación… - Dijo, mientras le daba un leve golpe con un periódico:- Aprende a leer, Inuyasha. Así podrías enterarte de muchas cosas.

Inuyasha extendió el periódico. En la primera plana de deportes, estaba la foto de Kagome, enfundada en un traje rojo de montar, recibiendo un trofeo y luciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

Por primera vez, la veía sonreír… Y se sintió hechizado por esa sonrisa…

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, Kagome detuvo el caballo. Su blusa estaba entreabierta y ofrecía una clara vista de su busto. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y acaloradas y su hermoso cabello de ébano extendido a su máximo esplendor. Dos de los tres hombres presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Sesshoumaru Taisho se acercó para recibirla.

- Bienvenida a "La Perla de Shikón", Kagome.- Le dijo, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y la ayudaba a bajar del caballo. Ella se sintió estremecer por el roce… y el sonido de su voz.

Tal como lo recordaba…

CONTINUARA…


	3. El Testamento

LA CLAUSULA

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha ©Takahashi Rumiko

Autoras: **Lolichan36** y **Lady Karinna**

N/A: ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo!! Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo. Éste SÍ fué corregido y aumentado. De lo contrario no ligaría con el siguiente. Ya está en proceso el cuarto y como adelanto ahí les vá el título: LA APUESTA... ¿Pueden imaginarselo? jejejeje.

CAPITULO 3

**EL TESTAMENTO**

_Por este medio y haciendo uso de nuestros derechos, en pleno uso de nuestras facultades intelectuales, nosotros, Inu Taisho y Emiko, hemos decidido hacer este testamento juntos._

_Mi nombre es Emiko Nakahara. Hace veinticinco años contraje matrimonio con un buen hombre: Higurashi. Pero era demasiado bueno para mí. El cielo me prodigó a su lado dos hermosas hijas, pero no la felicidad. Esta la conocí al lado de Inu Taisho, con quien me casé hace diecisiete años. Desde entonces, he sido inmensamente feliz y el fruto de nuestro amor, es nuestro hijo, Souta…_

Alrededor de la amplia mesa, en la biblioteca, el licenciado Myoga iniciaba así la lectura al testamento de Inu Taisho y Emiko Nakahara. A su derecha, se encontraba el primogénito de los Taisho, Sesshoumaru, seguido de su medio hermano menor, Inuyasha y después Souta. Frente a ellos, la primogénita Higurashi, Kikyo, seguida de su hermana, Kagome. Esta última, le tomaba la mano a Souta, apoyando al niño emocionalmente…

_Mi nombre es Inu Taisho. Me casé siendo muy joven con la hija del gran señor de la hacienda "La perla de Shikón", donde me acogieron luego de un accidente donde perdí mi pasado. Mi amada esposa, Aria, falleció mientras daba a luz a nuestro primer hijo, Sesshoumaru, nombrado por su abuelo "Señor de las Tierras de Occidente". Casi inmediatamente, me volví a casar. Cinco años después, nacía mi segundo hijo, Inuyasha. Pero su madre, Izayoi, corrió con la misma suerte de mi primera esposa. De modo que a partir de entonces, me negué a volver a amar a una mujer. Me dediqué a engrandecer la hacienda, legado de mi esposa, hasta hacerla la mejor de la región. Hasta que conocí a Emiko y volví a reencontrarme con el amor._

_Poco después de casarme con Emiko, me descubrí víctima de una extraña maldición que me condenaba a mí y a mi estirpe, a la soledad. El extraño sortilegio pudo revertirse gracias a que Emiko, como descendiente de una poderosa sacerdotisa, pudo realizar el conjuro necesario para liberarme de mi soledad. Hasta entonces, pude tener un hijo, sin que su madre perdiera la vida en ello._

_Emiko se dedicó a amar a mis tres hijos y le estoy muy agradecido por ello. También descubrió que la única forma de liberar a mis hijos de la maldición, es por medio de un ritual que debe realizarse en la noche de bodas. Por esa razón y pensando en la futura felicidad de nuestros hijos, hemos decidido:_

_**LEGADO:**_

_1.- Todos mis bienes, dinero en las cuentas, las tierras de Oriente y Occidente, el ganado y la hacienda, serán repartidos en tres partes iguales, considerando que Sesshoumaru, como primogénito, albacea y tutor de Souta, será quien administre todos los bienes y vigilará que nada les falte a sus hermanos menores: Inuyasha y Souta._

_2.- He creado un fideicomiso a nombre de las hermanas Kikyo y Kagome Higurashi, las que, como hijas de Emiko, también me han prodigado su cariño y respeto. Este fideicomiso les permitirá vivir holgadamente, sin ningún problema futuro. Es un regalo para quienes he considerado mis bellas hijas, desde que las conocí._

_3.- El presente testamento se aplicará a la semana que se haya dictaminado nuestro fallecimiento. En ningún caso se podrá modificar, si uno de nosotros le sobrevive al otro. Esta decisión ha sido de mutuo acuerdo, con el pleno uso de nuestras facultades legales y libre albedrío y es de carácter irrevocable._

En este punto, el licenciado Myoga realizó una pausa, para observar los rostros de los herederos. Los Taisho, tan inexpresivos, como las Higurashi, que luchaban por contener sus lágrimas. El testamento había sido redactado un mes antes de la tragedia, como cruel premonición de lo que sucedería.

El anciano carraspeó antes de proseguir, mientras la anciana Urasue, entraba con una charola con tazas de té.

_Sin embargo, existen ciertas condiciones bajo las cuales, deberán someterse los herederos, para recibir su legado. Si se rehusaren a cumplirlas, todos los bienes descritos en el punto 1 (uno), serán divididos en dos partes iguales. Una de las cuales será remitida para subasta pública. La otra mitad, constituirá la herencia absoluta de Souta Taisho-Nakahara._

_En caso de que las herederas del fideicomiso descrito en el punto 2 (dos) también se rehusaren a acatar nuestra última voluntad, quedarán fuera del beneficio de dicho fideicomiso, siendo los nuevos beneficiarios Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha Taisho._

_De esta forma, se terminaría definitivamente cualquier lazo hacia las señoritas Higurashi, quedando el menor Souta Taisho-Nakahara bajo la custodia absoluta de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, sin posibilidad de convivencia con las Higurashi._

Las hermanas Higurashi se vieron entre sí, pero sólo Kagome se levantó.

- ¡No pueden hacernos esto! ¡No pueden obligarnos a nada! ¡No pueden privarnos de tener a Souta con nosotras! – Gritó, mientras golpeaba la mesa y observaba al licenciado, quien sólo se limitó carraspear nuevamente, para proseguir con la lectura.

_**CLAUSULA**_

_El establecimiento de la presente cláusula fue pensada en el bienestar y felicidad de nuestros hijos. Como sus padres, hacemos lo que consideramos mejor para ellos._

_UNICO: __**Mis hijos, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, deberán contraer nupcias con las hijas de Emiko: Kikyo y Kagome Higurashi.**_

La exclamación y consiguiente discusión fue general, de parte de los cuatro jóvenes:

- ¡¡¡QUEEEEEÉ!!!

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos significa eso?!

- ¡¡Es imposible!!

- ¡¡¿Acaso ésos dos estaba dementes?!!

Pero las voces se callaron cuando escucharon la pregunta de Souta:

- Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron miradas de disgusto. Era evidente que entre ellos no existía ningún tipo de relación y el único lazo era Souta.

- No temas Souta. A nosotras no nos interesa el dinero. Yo tengo estudios profesionales y puedo hacerme cargo de tí. Además, aún contamos con el apoyo de mi padre. – Dijo Kagome.

- El asunto aquí, señorita… - Dijo Inuyasha:- Es que si nos rehusamos, nosotros perderemos nuestra hacienda.

- ¡Eso a mí no me importa! – Respondió Kagome, encarándolo.

- ¡Kagome! – Dijo Kikyo, sorprendida por el repentino cambio en la actitud de su hermana.

- ¿Así que no te importa, eh? Tal vez tampoco te importe perder a Souta… - Sentenció Sesshoumaru.

- ¡¿S-Souta?!

- Está escrito "… _quedando el menor Souta Taisho-Nakahara bajo la custodia absoluta de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, sin posibilidad de convivencia con las Higurashi…" _¿Lo entiendes, verdad Kagome?"SIN POSIBILIDAD DE CONVIVENCIA" De modo que, si perdemos nuestra herencia, el mocoso es nuestro… Para hacer de él lo que se nos antoje… - Concluyó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome enmudeció. De pronto sintió la horrible opresión en el pecho, pero el oportuno abrazo de Souta la ayudó a contenerse. Disimuló la dificultosa respiración estrechando con fuerza al niño.

"Jamás permitiré que mi hermano se quede con estos malditos perros" – Pensó Kagome, mientras volvía a regular lentamente su respiración.

Kikyo estaba consternada. Alzó la mano tímidamente, pidiendo la palabra, a lo que el licenciado Myoga asintió.

- Yo tengo una duda… - Dijo, con su voz dulce, denotando preocupación.

Todos voltearon a verla. Kagome tuvo la impresión que su hermana tenía cierto poder de mando en la hacienda.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ser precisamente _nosotras? _¿Tiene que ver con nuestro linaje de sacerdotisa?

- Así es, señorita Kikyo… Tiene mucho que ver. – Respondió Myoga.

CONTINUARA…


	4. La Apuesta

LA CLAUSULA

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha ©Takahashi Rumiko

**La… Karinna**

CAPITULO 4

LA APUESTA

En el corral, Kouga hacía que los potros se ejercitaran alrededor de un poste. Se había quitado la camisa, por el exceso de calor, por lo que un par de ojos verdes no lo dejaban en paz.

- ¿Ayame?

- ¡Ayame, despierta!

Ayame salió de su trance. La musculosa y marcada espalda de Kouga no sólo le había quitado el aliento. También su alma.

- ¡Es tan… hermoso! – Sólo acertó a decir, mientras suspiraba.

Sango ya estaba aburrida. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, los hermanos Taisho y las Higurashi, junto con el abogado de la familia se habían encerrado en la biblioteca.

Y de eso ya habían pasado tres horas. Con sólo haber tomado un sándwich en el avión, ya estaba hambrienta, pero aún faltaba para la hora de la comida.

Suspiró. No era que no le atrajera el excelente físico de Kouga. Sólo que Ayame lo había visto primero y Sango era muy respetuosa. Primero sería el turno de Ayame. Si no lo conseguía en tres días, sería su turno.

Sango sonrió. Ver a Ayame tan embelesada era muy divertido. Su amiga era muy enamoradiza, pero casi siempre terminaba con el corazón roto. Lo que le gustaba a Sango era ver sus recuperaciones. A las tres horas de terminar con un novio, ya andaba en cacería de otro.

Pero, en esta ocasión, había algo diferente.

Ayame siempre solía parlotear o atacar directamente. Era muy descarada y seducía a sus víctimas con su hermoso cuerpo y sus bellos ojos verdes. Solía insinuarse abiertamente y siempre conseguía al chico que deseara, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Pero en esta ocasión, su actitud era muy diferente.

Desde que había visto a Kouga en el aeropuerto, no dejaba de observarlo y suspirar quedito. Entornaba sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer más grandes y bellos, pero no se animaba a hablar directamente con el joven capataz. Había algo en él, que le indicaba que debía tomarlo en serio y no como cualquier chico que haya conocido.

Sus ojos azules, su sensual voz, su hermosa cabellera atada en una coleta alta, y su cuerpo… Todo era perfecto en Kouga.

Al parecer, sólo tenía un defecto, del cual sólo Ayame se había dado cuenta.

_Estaba enamorado de Kagome._

Ayame suspiró una vez más. Sacar a Kagome del corazón de Kouga no iba a ser fácil, sobre todo, porque Kouga la amaba desde que la conoció, cuando era una niña y había llegado a visitar a su madre y a su hermanito recién nacido, hace 12 años.

Su única esperanza, era que no era correspondido. Así que aún podría conquistar su corazón.

Y tenía tres días para hacerlo. Así lo había apostado con Sango.

Mientras tanto Sango, ya aburrida de ver a los potros dar vueltas alrededor de Kouga y del poste, decidió acercarse a los establos, cuando dos jóvenes llegaron dando de gritos.

- ¡¡Oye Kougaaaa!!

- ¡¡Jefeee Kougaaaa!!

Kouga dejó su tarea para saltar hábilmente la valla y acercarse a los jóvenes.

- ¡Ginta! ¡Hakkaku! ¿Qué sucede? – Les preguntó mientras se ponía la camisa, pues había notado que se acercaban dos jinetes. Uno de ellos jalando a una yegua.

- El viejo capellán Moushin viene con su sobrino.- Dijo Ginta.

- Vienen a pedirte que sacrifiques a la yegua salvaje.- Dijo Hakkaku.

La mención de la palabra "sacrificio" hizo que Sango volteara. Si había algo que enfureciera a la joven abogada, era el abuso sobre seres indefensos, como niños… y animales.

- ¿Van a sacrificar una yegua? – Preguntó Sango mientras se acercaba a Kouga.

Ayame también se acercó. No dejaba de seguir a Kouga, aunque no se animara a hablar con él.

Kouga se compuso la camisa, aunque no la abotonó. Para deleite de Ayame.

El viejo Moushin era un hombre mayor y regordete. De carácter tranquilo, apacible y bromista, había sido capellán en el ejército y en su vejez se dedicaba a dirigir una granja didáctica. Este verano había decidido aceptar la ayuda de su sobrino, un joven teólogo amante de la naturaleza, los animales… y las mujeres. Por sus constantes líos femeninos, sus padres habían decidido que "apoyara" a su viejo tío en su granja, para alejarlo de las "tentaciones" de la ciudad.

- En realidad no queremos, pero es un animal indomable y en la granja es un peligro para los niños.- Dijo el joven, mientras jalaba a la yegua.

- Les presento a mi sobrino Miroku.- Dijo Moushin, mientras se bajaba del caballo, ayudado por Ginta.- Gracias Hakkaku.- Le dijo.

- Soy Ginta, señor Moushin.- Le corrigió el chico, divertido por la costumbre de Moushin de cambiarle el nombre a las personas que conocía. Y el par de bellas chicas visitantes no serían la excepción.

- Hola Miroku.- Saludó Kouga.- Ellas son las señoritas Sango y Ayame. Son visitantes de "La Perla de Shikón".

- ¿Ya vino Kagome? ¡Me muero por conocerla! Si es tan bella como su hermana…- Dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo.

Pero al darse la vuelta, enmudeció al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos castaños, una cabellera larga… Y el más hermoso cuerpo que jamás habría visto.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Es usted tan bella que al verla no puedo evitar hacerle una pregunta! – Le dijo a Sango, mientras le tomaba una mano.

Sango se fijó en el hombre apuesto ante ella. Ojos violetas, piel blanca y una discreta coleta en la nuca baja. Su ropa no disimulaba en absoluto el cuerpo musculoso que cubría. Miroku era un hombre muy atractivo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó curiosa y complacida.

- ¿Querría usted tener un hijo conmigo?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Miroku! ¡Deja en paz a la señorita! Venimos por algo más importante y no por tus coqueteos…- Dijo Moushin, dirigiéndose a Kouga:- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, hijo?

Kouga sonrió. Moushin era así:- Usted vino porque la yegua salvaje le está dando problemas y quiere que la sacrifiquemos.- Dijo mientras tomaba el lazo de la yegua.

Era un bello ejemplar. De un color dorado con franjas oscuras y curiosos ojos verticales. Si no fuera porque se trataba de un equino, sería un gato gigantesco.

- ¡¡N-No serás capaz de matarla!! – Dijo Sango, anteponiéndose entre Kouga y la yegua.:- ¡No lo permitiré!

- Es usted muy noble señorita, pero éste es un animal salvaje que fue capturado en las llanuras, pero como es imposible domarla, no puede quedarse en la granja didáctica del tío Moushin. Es peligrosa.- Le dijo Miroku.

- Ningún animal salvaje debe ser sacrificado sólo porque no va con las expectativas de su empresa, señor Moushin. Los animales también tienen derechos.- Dijo la litigante.

Miroku admiró en Sango algo más que su belleza física.

- Tiene usted razón, señorita, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer con ella? No hay lugar en "La Perla de Shikón" para un caballo más y en la granja tampoco pueden tenerla.- Dijo Ginta.

- Podríamos hacer algo…- Empezó a decir Kouga:- Según tengo entendido, en la ciudad tienen escuelas de equitación. La señorita Kagome tiene un caballo en sus establos.

- Sí, es cierto…- Dijo Ayame:- Se llama Buyo. Es un caballo canelo.

- Entonces, podría quedarse temporalmente, mientras está de visita la señorita Kagome. Cuando regrese a la ciudad, podría llevársela.- Dijo Hakkaku, completando la idea.

Miroku negó con la cabeza:- Señores… ¿Qué parte de "indomable" no han entendido? ¡Es un animal salvaje! ¡Debe ser sacrificado!

- ¡No! – Dijo Sango:- ¡No voy a permitirlo!

- Entiendo sus sentimientos, señorita Sango…- Dijo Miroku, retomando la mano de Sango:- Pero no sólo es el costo del animal y su manutención. No existe un hombre en las llanuras que pueda montar a esa yegua. Si no hay quien la monte, ése animal no tiene razón de existir. No tiene caso tenerla con vida.

- Quizás no exista un hombre…- Dijo Ayame:- … una mujer tal vez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ayame? – Le preguntó Sango, intuyendo lo que su amiga quería decir.

- Señor Moushin… Si de todas formas iba a perder a la yegua ¿Porqué no la apostamos? – Dijo Ayame al viejo capellán.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Moushin, confundido.

- ¡Yo apuesto a que mi amiga Sango es capaz de domar esa yegua! – Exclamó Ayame.

- ¿Y qué voy a ganar si no lo logra? – Dijo Miroku, enfrentándola.

- ¿Qué tal una cita con la jinete? – Dijo Ayame, notando la irresistible atracción que Miroku sentía por Sango.

- ¡¡AYAME!! – Dijo Sango, ruborizada:- ¡¡Estás loca!!

- ¿Y qué ganas tú si lo logra? – Le increpó Miroku.

- Podrías conseguirme… una cita con Kouga. – Dijo con timidez, observando de reojo al apuesto capataz, quien al escuchar su nombre se acercó a los apostadores.

- No sé que estén tramando ustedes dos, pero si logran salvar a la yegua me ahorrarían una pena. No me gustaría sacrificarla y menos para darle ganancias a Miroku.

- ¿Ganancias? – Preguntó Sango.

- Miroku vende los caballos sacrificados a la fábrica de alimentos para perros y al peletero. No le gusta sacrificarlos, pero sí le gustan las ganancias.

Una mirada fulminó a Miroku. Sango estaba furiosa.

- ¿Así que por eso le interesaba sacrificarla?

- ¡Cálmese, señorita, por favor! – Le dijo, tratando de contenerla. Al extender sus manos, alcanzó a tocar los senos de Sango "¡Qué grandes son!" Pensó Miroku, mientras los oprimía suavemente.

Pero una sonora bofetada lo sacó de su ensueño.

Cuando reaccionó, la yegua ya estaba en el corral y Kouga ya le había puesto una silla de entrenamiento. Sango ya tenía puesto unas chaparreras y se disponía a montarla.

Si lograba domarla, la yegua sería suya…

Perdería las ganancias del peletero…

Perdería una cita con la bella Sango…

Perdería a su amigo Kouga… bueno, eso no era importante.

Empezó a preocuparse. Sango se acomodó sobre la yegua, la que ya estaba lista para que la soltaran.

Al momento de sentir el peso, el animal se incomodó. Pero Sango era muy ligera y reacomodó su cadera, inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

Por increíble que parezca, el animal no se encabritó.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos. La yegua no sólo se dejó montar, sino hasta cabalgó y trotó con Sango encima. Nadie se lo explicaba.

Sango estaba muy feliz. Pensó que domar a la yegua sería muy difícil. Se preguntaba porque nadie había logrado montarla hasta entonces.

Luego de diez minutos, decidió bajar del noble animal. Al colocar sus manos sobre la silla, lo sintió.

La yegua tenía sobre el lomo una úlcera. Probablemente provocada por una silla mal puesta. Como cada hombre que la montaba la lastimaba, la yegua reaccionaba furiosamente debido al dolor. Pero el peso ligero de Sango y la forma gentil en cómo la trató, hizo que el animal confiara en ella.

Ayame estaba feliz. ¡¡Había conseguido una cita con Kouga!!

Ah sí… También había salvado a la yegua y a su amiga de una mala cita.

Miroku, contra lo que se esperaba, no estaba molesto. Acababa de conocer al amor de su vida. Sango lucía esplendorosa mientras montaba a la yegua.

Decidió conquistarla… Por las buenas.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a felicitarla. Tanto Kouga como los chicos y Moushin también la colmaban de halagos y felicitaciones.

- ¿Y bien, señorita Sango? ¿Qué nombre piensa ponerle a su nueva mascota? – Le preguntó.

Sango sonrió, acarició el lomo del bello ejemplar y su crin oscura.

- Kirara… Se llama Kirara.

CONTINUARA…


	5. La Carta

LA CLAUSULA

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha ©Takahashi Rumiko

**La… Karinna**

CAPITULO 5

LA CARTA

Ajenos a lo que ocurría en el potrero y los corrales, en la biblioteca todos se habían quedado callados.

Kikyo y Souta observaban las fotografías traídas por Kagome, mientras Sesshoumaru y Myoga revisaban los estados de cuenta de la hacienda. Kagome revisaba un viejo diario, propiedad de Taisho, alternando ojeadas a Inuyasha, quien sostenía un grueso volumen entre sus manos, fingiendo leer cerca de ella.

A Kagome esto le molestó. No esperaba que Inuyasha la estuviera vigilando.

"¡Está tan distraído vigilándome que el muy torpe ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que sostiene el libro al revés! Seguramente está tramando algo para hacerme pasar un mal rato… Como siempre."

De pronto, una hoja amarillenta se deslizó entre las páginas del libro que tenía Inuyasha. Kagome se inclinó a recogerla, pero la hoja fue levantada al mismo tiempo por otra mano.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Inuyasha, visiblemente consternado:- Soy muy descuidado con los libros. Creo que la desprendí mientras la pasaba…

Kagome se sintió ofendida. Luego de la airada discusión de hace unos minutos, el muy canalla simulaba humildad y sencillez. ¡Qué mal actor!

- No te preocupes… - Le dijo. Dispuesta a humillarlo, planeó una respuesta cruel:- Suele pasar cuando sostienes un libro al revés, fingiendo leer mientras vigilas a otra persona.

El comentario hizo que se callaran las risas de Souta y Kikyo mientras veían las fotos y la discusión de Myoga con Sesshoumaru por los gastos de la hacienda. Inuyasha sólo acertó a dejar el libro sobre la mesa y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kagome creyó notar el brillo de una lágrima, pero no lo tomó en serio.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación, visiblemente turbado. Myoga salió tras él, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fulminante a Kagome. Sesshoumaru recogió los documentos que necesitaba y se despidió de Kikyo y Souta. A Kagome la ignoró por completo.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Kagome, sin saber la razón de semejantes acciones hacia ella.

Souta se levantó y la llevó hacia el sofá:- No te preocupes Kag. Tú no lo sabías…

- ¿Saber qué? – Preguntó, empezando a preocuparse. Kikyo se levantó y guardó las fotos en el sobre y se las devolvió a su hermana.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó realmente, Kagome? ¿Qué Inuyasha te vigilara o que fingiera leer? – Le dijo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¿Te parece poco lo que hizo? Seguramente algo estaba tramando para hacerme pasar un mal rato. Por eso me vigilaba. – Dijo Kagome, con actitud desafiante. Pero la mirada de Kikyo y de Souta la desarmaron.:- ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Explícale tú, Souta.- Le dijo Kikyo a su hermanito:- Iré a ver si ya está la comida y preparada la mesa.- Suspiró, con cierta decepción mientras movía negativamente la cabeza y salió de la biblioteca. Kagome, sin saber por qué, empezó a sentirse culpable.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Souta?

- Ay… Kagome.- Empezó a decir el niño:- Es cierto que Inuyasha te vigilaba mientras fingía leer, pero no es por lo que piensas…

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué fingía leer?

- Porque Inuyasha… _No sabe leer._

Eso hizo que Kagome se le cayera la cara de vergüenza. No esperaba que esa fuera la razón por la que Inuyasha sostenía el libro al revés. Ahora entendía la actitud del abogado y de Sesshoumaru.

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no dejaba de verme, de vigilarme?

Souta suspiró. Se levantó y se dirigió al libro que había tenido Inuyasha en sus manos. De entre las páginas, sacó la página de deportes de un periódico donde estaba la fotografía de Kagome, vestida de amazona.

- Tiene muchos recortes como éste.- Le dijo, con cierta tristeza:- Pero como no sabe leer, no sabe de qué se trata cada noticia. Los guarda desde el primero que salió publicado hace once años hasta el más reciente de hace tres meses, cuando ganaste la copa del campeonato nacional. Cuando supo que vendrías, empezó a juntarlos todos, para enseñártelos.

Kagome ahora sí se había quedado hasta sin aliento:- P-Pero… ¿Porqué?

- Creo…- Dijo Souta, muy quedito:- Creo que le gustas.

El hermoso caballo galopaba velozmente. Sus crines negras ondeaban al viento contrastando con el cabello plateado del jinete. Las nubes empezaban a cernirse desde el horizonte, presagiando una tormenta vespertina, pero eso no importaba. La lluvia se había adelantado en el sol de sus ojos.

Lloraba. Lloraba de rabia y de humillación. Desde aquel día que la encontrara en los llanos, a punto de ser atacada por un puma y él había llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Desde la noche en que, mientras ella lloraba por la angustia y el miedo sentido, él calmó su llanto con sus labios, consolándola, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa chiquilla.

Había dejado de verla como a una enemiga, como a una rival, para verla como la esperanza de un amor puro y honesto. La amaba, pero su temperamento rebelde se resistía a aceptarlo. Durante todos esos años, siempre permanecía escuchando por la otra línea cada conversación cuando Kikyo y Souta le hablaban por teléfono y soñaba con su voz diciéndole que lo amaba. Era su secreto a voces. Todos lo sabían… así como todos sabían que no podía leer ni escribir.

No supo cuánto tiempo cabalgó, pero detuvo al caballo hasta que la lluvia lo empapó por completo. En la oscuridad no se distinguía los límites de la hacienda, así que decidió desmontar y guarecerse en una cabañita cerca de la frontera sur, casi llegando al río. En cuanto entró reconoció el lugar. La última vez que estuvo ahí, pasó ahí la noche… _con ella._

Buscó algo para que comiera el caballo y lo dejó en el pequeño corral. Luego entró a la cabaña y encendió el fuego para calentarse. Encontró un poco de pan y unas mantas. Al quitarse la ropa para ponerla a secar al fuego, de un bolsillo salió aquel papel amarillento.

Empezó a observarlo. Estaba lleno de símbolos que ya había visto antes, pero que no sabía que significaban. Lo único que pudo reconocer, fue la marca que solía escribir su padre "Esto seguramente era de EL".

Una hora después, empezó a sentir frío. Se extrañó, pues una simple lluvia no podía hacerle daño. Empezó a sentirse mareado, con la boca seca. A punto de perder el conocimiento, alcanzó a ver que la puerta se abría con fuerza. La silueta de una mujer se dibujó en el marco.

- ¿K-Ki-kyo? – Preguntó, mientras la hipotermia empezaba a hacer estragos en él.

- No soy Kikyo.- Dijo, con voz preocupada:- Soy Kagome. Ka-go-me. ¿Entiendes Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha?

Pero casi no la escuchaba. Pasaron unos minutos cuando algo tibio entró en su boca. Abrió los ojos y creyó que estaba soñando.

Kagome tenía sus labios sobre los suyos y con su boca, le estaba dando a beber agua. Reaccionó por un momento.

- ¿K-Ka-go-me? ¿Q-Que haces?

- No puedes beber de la cantimplora por que la derramas. Estás muy frío Inuyasha ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo la lluvia? – Le preguntó, muy preocupada.

- N-No… No lo sé – Le dijo, a punto de cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Espera Inuyasha! ¡No te duermas! ¡No debes dormirte! – Le dijo Kagome, tratando de despertarlo.

Había pasado casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche bajo la lluvia y era la primera lluvia de invierno, la que precedía a la primera helada. Eso explicaba la hipotermia. Kagome lo pensó un momento, pero al ver que el hombre amenazaba con quedarse dormido, no lo dudó más y empezó a desvestirse.

Inuyasha percibió un delicado perfume, conocido para él y abrió los ojos. La más bella silueta estaba ante él, dándole la espalda. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de él. Se sintió confundido.

Cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que sintió la suave piel sobre su pecho desnudo. Kagome se acomodaba entre sus brazos, con el cabello extendido y lo rodeó por el cuello. Inuyasha la abrazó por la cintura, aún confundido y al mismo tiempo nervioso y excitado.

- Kagome…

Su voz sonaba tan ronca que Kagome no pudo evitar excitarse e inconscientemente empezó a ronronearle. Sus brazos la rodearon y con sus manos él se dio cuenta que ella… estaba casi sin ropa.

Casi… sólo la cubría una muy pequeña prenda íntima.

Él… estaba casi igual. Ambos, envueltos con la misma manta. Abrazados.

Casi sin sentirlo, empezaron a besarse. Primero con timidez, luego la caricia empezó a encenderlos. Inuyasha empezó a besarle el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que ella lloraba en silencio.

- Kagome… ¿Te he lastimado? – Le preguntó, preocupado. La mirada de ella fue de ternura.

- No Inu. Al contrario. Creo que yo te lastimé primero. – Le respondió.:- Perdóname, por favor. Nunca quise herirte.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla. Le acarició cada lágrima que escurría por sus mejillas y le acarició con suavidad su talle y sus caderas.

- Kagome… Eres preciosa… y…

- ¿Y?

- Y me… me…- Sólo pudo acercarla nuevamente a su cuerpo, para compartir su calidez y suavidad.

- Me… gustas mucho… Kagome.- Dijo finalmente. Kagome abrió los ojos. Recordó la charla con Souta "Creo que le gustas" y volvió a cerrarlos, mientras acariciaba el cabello plateado.

"Tú también me gustas… Inuyasha".

No pasó a más. La calidez del cuerpo de Kagome bastó para que Inuyasha regulara su temperatura y pudiera dormir un rato, sin el peligro de caer inconsciente. Kagome disfrutó mucho el acercamiento con él. Luego de la áspera discusión en la biblioteca y el incidente del libro, lo que más anhelaba era hacer las paces con él. Necesitaba un amigo en la hacienda.

La fresca brisa del amanecer sorprendió a Kagome. Inuyasha aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, estrechándola. Kagome le tocó la frente y se cercioró que su temperatura estuviera normal. Estaban enlazados en un abrazo tan íntimo, que Kagome empezó a ruborizarse y trató de zafarse, muy lentamente.

- No lo hagas… - Le escuchó decir, mientras trataba de soltarse del aquellos brazos musculosos.

- Es que… ya estás bien… - Empezó a susurrarle:- Y no es correcto que estemos así ¿Qué tal si alguien entra por esa puerta y nos ve así? Podrían pensar lo peor de mí al verme así contigo.

- ¿Y no crees que también podrían pensar mal de mí?

- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

- Piénsalo Kagome. Nuestros padres estaban casados, así que somos como medios hermanos. Es una relación incestuosa…

- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo?!!!

La voz de Kagome se escuchaba tan angustiada que Inuyasha empezó a reírse.

- No seas tonta, Kagome. Tranquilízate.

El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza y emoción. Era la primera vez que escuchaba reír así a Inuyasha. Trató de reír con él, pero empezó a respirar con cierta dificultad, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué tienes Kagome? ¿Te sientes bien?

La soltó del abrazo. Pudo observar la belleza de la piel de Kagome, pero también notó que sus labios empezaban a amoratarse.

- ¡Respira por favor! ¡No era en serio lo del incesto!

Kagome necesitaba aire a presión. Sin saber si lo que hacía le haría bien o mal, Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome y tapó su nariz. Empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca, aplicando cierta presión al aire exhalado. Kagome empezó a toser y lentamente el color rubí volvió a sus labios. Sonrió levemente, agradecida, pero se dio cuenta que aún estaba casi desnuda y jaló la manta para cubrirse. El rubor la volvió aún más bella a los ojos de él.

Inuyasha buscó las ropas de ambos y le dio a Kagome las suyas. Le dio la espalda para que se vistiera, pero ella tenía una vista perfecta del cuerpo de él. No pudo dejar de notarlo. Su cuerpo era… perfecto.

Luego de vestirse, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? N-No supe que hacer…

- Me siento bien, gracias… - Le dijo a Inu:- Lo que hiciste me ayudó a respirar.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿No quieres comer o beber algo?

El gruñido del estómago de Kagome le respondió y le sonrió.

- Voy a conseguirte algo para que comas. Espérame aquí.- Le dijo a la chica mientras se abrigaba para salir. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se acercó a ella y le robó un beso de sus labios, lo que hizo que Kagome le sonriera.

Desapareció de su vista, por lo que Kagome empezó a buscar entre sus ropas, el teléfono celular. No tenía línea, así que suspiró, esperanzada en que alguien más llegara a buscarlos. De pronto, al observar detenidamente la cabaña, se dio cuenta que ya había estado ahí antes…

Reconoció los espacios y el pequeño catre. Entonces, descubrió en el suelo el papel amarillo que a Inuyasha se la había caído en la biblioteca. Lo levantó, casi sin darle importancia.

Pero lo que leyó… la dejó sin palabras.

Se trataba de una carta, escrita por Taisho hace muchos años. Cada palabra, cada frase le indicaba algo. Había descubierto un importante secreto y la verdadera razón por la cual sus padres los habían comprometido, pero era necesario que sólo ellas, exclusivamente ellas, lo supieran.

Terminó de leerla y aún pensaba en las últimas líneas, cuando Inuyasha regresó. Kagome se sobresaltó, creyendo que Inuyasha la retaría por leer ése papel sin pedírselo.

Pero él sonreía. Había encontrado varias frutas que podrían satisfacerlos mientras llegaban a la hacienda. Cuando notó que Kagome sostenía el papel, se acercó a ella, curioso.

- Supongo… que ya lo leíste.

Ella asintió. Esperaba algún tipo de reclamo.

- ¿Podrías decirme de qué se trata? Lo escribió mi padre… ¿Verdad?

- Sí… La escribió tu padre… Hace muchos años… - Le respondió, aunque no esperaba la petición de él.

- ¿Podrías leérmela, por favor? Supongo… que ya sabes por qué no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Kagome no supo que decir. No iba a poder leerle esa carta a Inuyasha. No debía.

Pero se le ocurrió una idea, para ganar un poco de tiempo.

- Se trata de una carta, pero… no es correcto que yo la lea.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque lo más adecuado es que seas tú quien deba leerla. Tú conociste a tu padre y creo que podrías comprender mejor todo lo que escribió aquí.

- Pero…yo… - Inuyasha trató de evitarlo, pero Kagome le tomó de las manos y lo vió a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada dorada.

- Yo puedo enseñarte a leer, Inuyasha. Y también a escribir si quieres.- Le ofreció, tentándolo al hablarle muy cerca de su oído. Inuyasha se puso en guardia.

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas mujer? ¿Engatusarme?

La actitud defensiva divirtió a Kagome. Permitió que le tomara las manos y la acercara a su cuerpo. La vió a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada de chocolate.

- No eres la primera que con ése cuento de enseñarme a leer trata de engañarme. Sé cuál es tu truco, mujer. En cuanto te dé un poco de confianza, sacarás las uñas y tratarás de apoderarte de nuestra hacienda y nuestras propiedades. Eres como todas las del pueblo.

La comparación hizo que Kagome se ofendiera. Aunque le gustara mucho, no iba a permitir que la tratara así.

- Te recuerdo Inuyasha, que lo mismo podría pensar de ti. Junto con mi hermana poseemos un fideicomiso que nos hace beneficiarias de todas las ganancias de la producción agrícola de "La Perla de Shikón". No necesito tu hacienda. Tu padre dejó suficiente dinero para nosotras.

- Y a ti te recuerdo que sólo si se casan con nosotros gozarán de ése beneficio niña.

- Pues creo que ya sé a quién elegir, Inuyasha. Y no es a tí.- Le espetó, con la clara intención de molestarlo.

- Pues me alegro que ya lo hayas decidido, porque yo también ya me decidí por  
Kikyo. Ella sí es una verdadera mujer y no un maniquí de revistas.

- ¿Maniquí de revistas? ¡¡Tú guardabas los recortes donde yo salía en el periódico!!

- Sólo para cerciorarme lo bajo que has caído en tu calidad de mujer. Cualquiera se retrata contigo y te manosea cuanto lo dejas.

- ¡¡Te recuerdo que anoche tú dormiste conmigo y me manoseaste!!

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante:- ¿Lo ves? ¡¡Es muy fácil manosearte!!

Pero no vió venir la fuerte bofetada que Kagome le propinó.

- ¡¡IDIOTA!! – y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Inuyasha no supo lo que había pasado. Vino a reaccionar unos segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta que el viento arreciaba. La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado un manto cristalino sobre los pastos pero el viento frío se encargó de escarcharlo, convirtiéndolo en un terreno muy resbaladizo y lodoso.

Y la ropa que llevaba Kagome no la abrigaría mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: ¡Gracias por seguir apoyándome! Saludos y besos.


End file.
